glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capítulo I
Capitulo 1 '''es el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo Más. Fanfiction basado en los newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. Alistair-(Sale de su casa)....Este será un gran año...mi último año Madison-(Sale)...Este va a ser un buen año....tiene que ser un buen año (Música) Alistair-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar Spencer-Yeeh hay muchos sueños que alcanzar Madison-El verano terminó Mason-Ya el verano terminó ooohhhh oh oh Jane-El verano terminó (Música) Spencer-Oh, el año ya va a empezar, hay que volver a estudiar, las vacaciones se acabaron ya Alistair-Yo ya me siento, emocionado, este año hay que esforzarnos Mason-Yeh, hay esperanza, en los corazones, porque este año va a ser uno de los mejores Jane y Madison-Y cada una de nosotras, la emoción, encontramos el amor, estamos llenas de emoción Todos-Y regresando al colegio, todo el mundo tiene el mismo sueño Myron-Compartimos juntos el deseo Todos-Que este año será mucho mejor Alistair-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar Spencer-Yeeh, hay muchos sueños que alcanzar Todos-(Corren) Madison-El verano terminó Mason-Ya el verano terminó ooohhhh oh oh Jane-El verano terminó (Música) Alistair-De nuevo a estudiar, hay que volver a empezar, con Geografía, Historia y Matemáticas Mason-Tú no lo olvides, no todo es malo, recuerda que aquí te están esperando (Música) Taylor-(Asistente de Isaac) (Abre la puerta del auto) Isaac-...Apenas llego, y todos oh oh, ya están hablando de lo hermoso que luzco oh Taylor-No te lo creas, porque es todo en vano, todos estábamos mirando para otro lado Isaac-... (Voltea) Taylor- ._.' (Música) Todos-Y regresando al colegio, todo el mundo tiene el mismo sueño, compartimos juntos el deseo, que este año será mucho mejor Alistair-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar Spencer-Yeeh hay muchos sueños que alcanzar Madison-El verano terminó (Taylor-Ya terminó oohh) Mason-Ya el verano terminó oooohhhh oh oh (Taylor-Na na, na na aahh) Jane-El verano terminó Alistair-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar Spencer-Yeeh hay muchos sueños que alcanzar Madison-El verano terminó (Taylor-Ya terminó ooohh) Mason-Ya el verano terminó oooohhh oh oh (Taylor-Na na na aaahhh) Jane-El verano terminó Spencer-Otra vez las clases van a comenzar Mason-Ya el verano terminó Madison-Yeah...oh Alistair-Ya el verano terminó ------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS---------------- En la dirección X-Ojalá sea el ambiente para mi hijo Will-Le aseguro que habrá un lugar donde pertenezca X-Ok, gracias J-Muchas gracias (Toma su mochila) X-Toma este dinero, seguro te alcanza para algo en la cafetería, no quiero que comiences a desnutrirte, Joey Joey-Que sí mamá X-Suerte (Se va) Joey-......(Va a su casillero)...debí equivocarme en la contraseña (Lo intenta)....es mi primer día, no me hagas esto 7n7(Lo intenta otra vez xD)...muy bien que sea como tú quieras (Saca un martillo de su mochila)Siempre vengo preparado 7u7 (Comienza a golpear el casillero con el martillo) Alistair-Oh Dios, amigo, puedes dejar de hacer ruido? Mi casillero está al lado del tuyo -.-*** Joey-Una más (Golpea el casillero) Ya está.....Hola, soy Joey ñ.ñ Alistair-Soy Alistair Mucho gusto ñ.ñ, eres nuevo? Joey-Acabo de entrar hoy (Suena la campana) Joey-Nos veremos luego Alistair-Ok (Se van por diferentes lados) Joey-(Narrando) Mi primer día fue horrible, todos me trataban indiferente por ser nuevo, mi primera clase fue algebra, primero que nada, buscar un lugar donde sentarme, iba a sentarme con el chico que conocí....pero... (Se acerca a la silla) Spencer-(Llega y se sienta) Hola amor Alistair-Hola (Se dan un pequeño beso) Joey-... (Narrando) Ok, eso fue raro, a primera vista no tiene ningún toque de gay....por suerte había una chica Cheerio atrás de ellos, su nombre era Madison McCarthy (Se acerca a la silla) Alistair-No (Niega con la cabeza) Ahí es donde se sienta "La pequeña estrella" Myron-(Llega y se sienta) Joey-....Gracias (Narrando) Atrás de ella estaba otra chica llamada Jane Hayward, había una silla libre (Se acerca a la silla) Spencer-Tampoco esa (Niega con la cabeza) Ahí se sienta el novio de Jane, y hermano gemelo de Madison Mason-(Llega y se sienta) Joey-(Narrando) Qué puede ser peor? (Voltea y choca con Isaac) Isaac-Qué? Joey-Lo siento, no era mi intención, soy nuevo aquí Isaac-Fíjate por dónde caminas (Se va y se sienta) X-Hay algún problema? Silencio...... X-No?....Bien, les aviso que acaba de llegar un alumno nuevo de último año (Lee la lista) Su nombre es Joey....Armstrong? Joey-No, mi apellido no es Armstrong....Williams X-Lo siento, debí haberme confundido, estaba ansioso por conocer al hijo de Billie Joe Armstrong Joey-Ni siquiera tengo nada parecido .-. X-Cómo sea, busca un lugar para sentarte (Ríen) Joey-....(Se sienta en un rincón) X-Muy bien...vamos a repasar lo que vimos el año pasado, ya deben saber álgebra, quiero que me digan el resultado de la operación (7x+8x) + (6y+3y) + (4xy+2xy) Taylor-(Alza la mano) (Susurra) Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo.... Joey-(Alza la mano) X-...Sr. Williams? Taylor-(Baja la mano) :c Joey-El resultado es 15x + 9y + 6xy X-Es correcto Isaac-Bueno, parece que ya tenemos un matadito nuevo en la clase (Ríen) X-Silencio Isaac-Yo solamente quería alabar a nuestro nuevo chico nerd de la clase Joey-Disculpa? Isaac-Dije.... Alistair-Ya déjalo Isaac Silencio...... Joey-......... X-...Sigamos con la clase Taylor-...Eso duele Isaac, incluso más para ti Isaac-Taylor, basta! En el almuerzo Joey-(Narrando)...Tal vez si me siento con los futbolistas consiga amigos, (Se acerca a la mesa)...Hola Silencio.... T-Te perdiste? Joey-......(Se va a otra mesa) La otra mesa era la de los antisociales y emos...cómo lo sé? X-Mi vida apesta W-Ya has probado cortarte con navajas? Q-Yo lo hago a diario...estas cicatrices nunca sanan Joey-...(Se va)...Más vale solo que mal acompañado (Se sienta solo en una mesa) Taylor-Hey Hola Joey-Ah hola (Mueve su mochila de la silla) Taylor-Oh lo siento, no me iba a sentar contigo, solo me acerqué para disculparme por cómo fue mi "jefe" en la primera clase Joey-Ah no está bien Taylor-Es mi deber, soy su asistente, y...su aprendiz, para cuando se gradúe habrá un nuevo chico arpía, seré yo, te veré luego, bye (Se aleja) Joey-Sí...vale Taylor-...Eres inteligente...no te dejes manipular por imbéciles (Se va) Joey-............ .............. Llega a su casa M-Hola, hice tu comida favorita Joey-...Qué bien M-Fueron buenos contigo? Joey-......Un poco M-Ya hiciste amigos? Joey-......(Sube a su cuarto) Al día siguiente Joey-(Narrando) Mi primer día fue horrible...por suerte al segundo mejoró (Suena la campana) En el almuerzo Spencer-Se los digo, ese concierto fue espectacular, ya van 2 semanas de ese acontecimiento y aún no lo supero Jane-Les dije que hubiéramos comprado los boletos más adelante, arriba no es lo mismo que abajo hasta adelante Myron-Y que salga descuartizado por tantos empujones? No gracias, quiero vivir Joey-(Llega) Ustedes son los New Directions? Silencio... Joey-...El club Glee? Mason-Claro, oye...estás en nuestra clase de algebra, cierto? Joey-Emm sí Madison-Una pregunta, cómo puedes resolver esas ecuaciones en segundos? En esos segundos apenas visualizo la ecuación completamente Joey-Soy bueno en álgebra Myron-No son demasiadas letras para ti? Joey-....Se me da de naturaleza Spencer-(Quita su mochila de la silla que quedaba libre) Joey-...Gracias... Alistair-Estábamos hablando de la próxima vez que vayamos a un concierto Madison-Conoces a Thirty Seconds To Mars? Joey-...Cómo no los voy a conocer? Soy Echelon Silencio...... Mason-No puede ser, por qué no te abre visto en el concierto de Thirty Seconds To Mars aquí en Ohio hace 2 semanas? Joey-Ah, hace 2 semanas aún no estaba aquí, me mudé hace 1 semana, pero fui a su concierto en Indiana y fue todo un sueño, hubiera querido estar adelante pero los vi arriba, lo bueno es que no estaba lejos Jane-Así que eres Echelon? Joey-Sí...también me gusta mucho Simple Plan, All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, 21 pilots, Tokio Hotel y Sleeping With Sirens Jane-Tienes buen gusto musical Joey-...Gracias ........................ En NYADA X-Bienvenidos...a una de las escuelas de arte más prestigiadas de New York y obviamente de todo E.U. Bree-(Tomando apuntes) Mariah-(Susurra) Estás escribiendo todo lo que dice? Bree-Tengo mis razones, yo me entiendo X-Así que...esta clase cada quién hará una demostración para todo el salón sobre su talento, hay algún voluntario para... Mariah-(A punto de alzar la mano) W-(Alza la mano antes que ella)...Soy Elvira Adams, quisiera comenzar yo X-Buena elección Elvira-(Pasa)...Dale!!! (Música) Elvira-Tell me what you want What you like It's okay I'mma little curious too Tell me if it's wrong If it's right I don't care I can keep a secret could, you? Got my mind on your body And your body on my mind Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite Don't tell your mother Kiss one another Die for each other We're cool for the summer (Ha) Ooh, Ooh Take me down into your Paradise Don't be scared cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer Tell me if I won If I did What's my prize? I just wanna play with you, too Even if they judge Fuck it all Do the time I just wanna have some fun with you Got my mind on your body And your body on my mind Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite Don't tell your mother Kiss one another Die for each other We're cool for the summer (Ha) Ooh, Ooh Take me down into your Paradise Don't be scared cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer (Ha) We're cool for the summer We're cool for the summer Shhhh...don't tell your mother Got my mind on your body And your body on my mind Got a taste for the cherry I just need to take a bite Take me down into your Paradise Don't be scared cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer (Take me down) We're cool for the summer (Don't be scared) Cause I'm your body type Just something that we wanna try Cause you and I We're cool for the summer (Ha) Ooh We're cool for the summer (Aplauden) X-Muy bien...cuál es tu nombre decías? Elvira-...Elvira Adams Mariah-...(Recordando) . . Prof.-Chicos, es hora de jugar a los quemados, elijan quien quiere ser el quemado Elvira-Todos contra la pequeña Mariah Jefferson!!!!!!! Mariah-(13 años) Qué? Yo no quiero ser quemada (Suena el silbato) Elvira-Piensa rápido!!!!!!! (Todos comienzan a pegarle con los balones) Mariah- Aaaahhh ..................... Shannon-(13 años)(Caminando con sus audífonos) ñ.ñ Elvira-Piensa rápido!!! Shannon-Espera, joder D:!!!!!!! Elvira-(Le lanza un refresco a la cara) Todos-(Ríen) ...................... En el almuerzo Shannon y Mariah estaban sentados juntos Elvira-Todos contra esos perdedores!!!!!!!!! Shannon y Mariah-Qué???!!!!!! D: Elvira-Piensen rápido!!!!!!! X-Pelea de comida!!!!!!!!!! (Les comienzan a lanzar comida) Los 2-Aaahhhhhh . . Bree-(Chasquea sus dedos) Mariah-(Reacciona)...Qué? Bree-Ella es voluntaria, le toca pasar Mariah-....(Pasa) ................. En las audiciones Sam-Joey Williams!!!!!! Joey-Ese soy yo Sam-Qué nos cantarás? ................ Mariah-...Voy a cantar Night of the Hunter... ............. Joey-...De la famosa banda 30 seconds To Mars (Música) Joey-I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell Beaten and broken and chased from the land But I rise up above it, high up above it and see Mariah-I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves Rise up above it, high up above and see (Rise up above it high up above it and see) Joey-Pray to your god, open your heart Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark Cover your eyes, the devil's inside Mariah-One night of the hunter One day I will get revenge Joey-One night to remember One day it'll all just end Los 2-Oh oh oh ooh oh oh oohh oh oh ooooohhhhhh Mariah-Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed Rise, I will rise, I will rise haaaaaiaaaaa Joey-Skinned her alive, ripped her apart Scattered her ashes, buried her heart Rise up above it, high up above and see (Rise up above it high up above it and see) Mariah-Pray to your god, open your heart Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark Los 2-Cover your eyes, the devil's inside Mariah-One night of the hunter One day I will get revenge Joey-One night to remember One day it'll all just end Los 2-Oh oh oh ooh oh oh oohh oh oh ooooohhhhhh Joey-Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart Mariah-Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart Los 2-Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart Honest to God I'll break your heart Tear you to pieces and rip you apart Mariah-One night of the hunter Joey-One day I will get revenge Los 2-One night to remember One day it'll all just end (Los 2- Oh oh oh ooh oh oh oohh oh oh ooooohhhhhh) Silencio.......... Sam-(Aplaude)....Eso estuvo excelente Joey-...Gracias (Se va) Sam-...Espera Joey-....(Regresa) Sam-Para que me engaño, estás dentro Joey-Si?...Oh Dios, gracias (Corre) ................... X-Cuál es tu nombre? Mariah-....Mariah Jefferson...... X-....(Aplaude)...Nunca desperdicies tu talento Mariah-....(Va a sentarse) Más tarde Mariah-(Sentada en una banca) Shannon-Dónde has estado??!!!!! Mariah-(Voltea)... Shannon-Ojala te hubiera visto cantar (Se sienta con ella)...Bree dijo que estuviste excelente....para ser novata Mariah-Novata? Shannon-Vamos, no literal una novata, pero para los de tercer año en NYADA lo eres para ellos Mariah-(Ríe)...Vi algo raro...pasó otra chica antes que mí Shannon-Y luego? Mariah-Te digo su nombre? Shannon-La conozco? Mariah-Seguro que sí, esa persona fue tu peor pesadilla Shannon-No puede ser, Richard Stone está estudiando en NYADA? Mariah- .-........El no, ni siquiera lo recordaba Shannon-Pero Richard Stone es mi peor pesadilla (Recordando) . . Shannon-(12 años) (Iba corriendo a su clase) Que llego tarde Richard-Permíteme ayudarte chico raro (Le pone el pie) Shannon-No, espera (Cae al bote de basura) Ayuda, aaahhh!!!!!!!! Todos-(Se burlan de él) .............................. Shannon-(Iba caminando por las escaleras) Richard-Está resbaloso el piso, cuidado (Le pone el pie) Shannon-Aaahhhh!!!! (Cae por las escaleras) . . Shannon-Terminaba con muchos moretones :S Mariah-Él no, tú segunda peor pesadilla...nuestra peor pesadilla Shannon-(Recordando) . . X-(Lo ayuda a salir del bote) Shannon-Muchas gracias, estaba muy obscuro ahí Elvira-Pobre criatura (Lo patea al bote) Shannon-No!!!!!! Todos-(Se ríen de él) . . Shannon-Elvira? Mariah-(Asiente haciendo muecas) Shannon-Me estás jugando una broma? (Se levanta) Mari, con eso no se juega Mariah-Crees que te miento? Shannon-Debiste confundirla amiga, que te parece si vamos a Spotligh dinner a comer algo y te relajas? Mariah-No te miento Shannon-(La jala del brazo) Debiste confundirte, tranquilízate ........................... En Spotlight dinner Shannon-Supongo que ya estás más tranquila Mariah-Porqué no me crees? Shannon-No estás segura, eso lo sé, son tus primeros días, estás alterada, pero te aseguro que les patearas el trasero a todos, la cuenta!!!!!!!!! Mesero-(Lleva la cuenta)(Choca con Elvira) Elvira-No te preocupes, yo lo levanto (Cambia la cuenta por otra y la mete en el sobre) Elvira-Toma M-Gracias...Aquí tiene su cuenta Shannon-Gracias.....(La mira) Mariah-Qué? Shannon-$1500 por 2 cafés de $500?...Debí haberme confundido en el precio (Mete el dinero) Acompáñame (Van a la caja) Shannon-Debe haber algún error, me dieron este sobre, y porqué todo está más caro? Se supone que 2 cafés están a $500, y me cobran más Elvira-Oh, parece que te equivocaste de cuenta, esta es la tuya, 2 cafés de $500 Shannon-Que tonto soy, y ya pagué, debe haber alguna forma de pedir reembolso del dinero Elvira-Ya no se puede, pagaste de más Shannon-Mierda...te me haces conocida Mariah-Eemm Shannon Elvira-Piensa rápido (Susurra) Shannon-.............Elvira???? Elvira-Piensa rápido Shannon!!!!!!!!! X-Jajajajaja, ese sujeto se equivocó en la cuenta y pagó de más!!!!!!!!!!!! S-Maldito retrasado!!!!!!!!!!!! Todos-Jajajajajajajaja xD Shannon-Ay Dios (Se va) Mariah-.......Shannon (Lo sigue) Shannon..........Shannon, no.... Shannon-No es tu culpa, debí creerte, pero ahora lo único que me queda es tomar con cuidado mi ruta en esta gran ciudad sin encontrármela, y espero que tú lo hagas, nos vamos ahora (La jala del brazo) Mariah-Espera, me arrancas el brazo FIN